


Love is Just a Game We Play

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: While arguing over where to go on their spring trip, Courfeyrac stumbles upon the perfect opportunity to settle things once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewickedandlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewickedandlovely/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Fake relationship shenanigans for the win!
> 
> bewickedandlovely, I hope you enjoy this! I had a ton of fun playing around with your prompt!!

Courfeyrac tilted his head back and groaned, he and Feuilly were just getting back from Storytime at the library and he was tired from having to keep Lillie distracted so she didn’t try to throw the Cinderella books away  _ again  _ (she hated how she became a princess in the end--not any other princess mind you, just Cinderella). They had met up with Combeferre and Enjolras at the corner before the pub and immediately Combeferre and Feuilly started arguing over where they were going to spend Spring Break. Feuilly wanted Collioure but Combeferre wanted Biscarrosse. Courfeyrac was firmly on Feuilly’s side in this argument, he’d much rather spend his break in the South even if either way he was getting a beach vacation  _ finally _ . 

Enjolras laughed at him and he just sighed. He was going to buy a drink and sit next to his boyfriend ( _ boyfriend _ ! They’d been dating for two days now! This was the first time they’d see their friends as a couple!) and he was going to enjoy his evening. 

Of course, his wonderful, fabulous,  _ darling  _ friends ruined  _ that _ plan before he had both feet inside the bar. 

Bahorel’s booming voice greeted them the moment Combeferre pushed through the door, “‘Ferre! Enjolras! Congrats! It’s a bit unexpected--” here Bossuet kicked Bahorel in the shin and he broke off his pseudo-speech to step out of his range, “--but the strongest relationships are built on friendship. What’re you drinking tonight? I’m going to buy you the first round.” 

“Congratulations for what?” Enjolras muttered but went over to where Bahorel was at the bar, both to claim the free drink and to order for the rest of them. He always started off strong and liked to show off that he remembered everyone’s favorites. 

“He thinks I’m dating Enjolras?” Combeferre gaped but as they neared the table they claimed in the corner of the room, Courfeyrac decided to go all in to get what he wanted and to end Combeferre’s and Feuilly’s tiring argument. He and Feuilly were working with the library to host a Spring Celebration and half the time Feuilly practiced his argument on Courfeyrac, which Combeferre was not listening to no matter how they voiced it. The four of them were the only ones who cared about the details. Everyone else had heard “beach” and just agreed to whatever. Courfeyrac didn't know for certain  _ why _ Enjolras had surprisingly strong feelings on the subject but boy did he ever. 

Bahorel and Enjolras came back over with drinks and Courfeyrac smiled, sliding down onto the bench next to Feuilly, “It’s pretty ridiculous actually, them getting together when they did. Feuilly and I started dating last night!” 

There was complete silence for a heartbeat and Eponine’s lips twitched in a smile. Joly crinkled his nose and tilted his head as Combeferre and Enjolras just sort of gaped at him. Combeferre, at least, looked suspicious as well. Enjolras was going to ruin everything by looking so confused. No, actually, that was textbook flabbergasted. 

Another heartbeat of silence past and then Feuilly--bless him--smiled shyly next to him and laced his fingers through Coufeyrac’s, “we’ve spent so much time together these past couple of weeks at the library--it just sort of happened.” 

Courfeyrac tried to keep a straight face but he was pretty sure the delighted look on Joly’s face was echoed on his own. Feuilly was probably his favorite person right now. Enjolras looked like he wanted to argue but shook his head, pushed Combeferre to sit next to him and then squeezed in at the end and took a long sip of his drink, a truly terrifying looking margarita. Bahorel handed Combeferre a whiskey ginger, Feuilly a cider and Courfeyrac got the same monstrosity as Enjolras. He loved it. 

“Grantaire is going to  _ die  _ when he gets back from his sister's wedding and sees what the hell he missed.” Jehan said around his mimosa. He, Cosette and Marius had matching drinks and there was a half full pitcher on the table of what looked like a smoothie next to a champagne bottle.

Courfeyrac avoided looking at Bossuet even though he could feel his eyes on him. Bossuet and him were the only ones who knew about Grantaire’s crush on Enjolras and, yeah, Grantaire  _ would  _ probably die if he came back to see that Enjolras was dating Combeferre of all people. He’d have to work fast. 

He let the others ask a few light questions, everyone looked a little skeptical but they all restrained themselves, and then he expertly turned the conversation to Lillie’s latest tirade against Cinderella’s fate. Lillie was Musichetta’s niece and they had all pretty much adopted her. It pure luck that she was stuck babysitting tonight because she would have seen through Courfeyrac’s bullshit immediately. He was a little surprised the others didn't laugh outright. Maybe he had a better poker face than everyone said?

He made it halfway through his drink before Feuilly nudged him, “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Courfeyrac nodded, made Combeferre and Enjolras get up and then Feuilly dragged him towards the bathrooms. Someone catcalled and Feuilly gagged. He didn’t know if he should be offended or not. ...Probably?

“What’s your plan?” Feuilly asked the moment they were out of sight. Courfeyrac opened his mouth to answer but then he heard the footsteps stomping towards him and he was pretty sure he knew who it was but just in case he casually leaned against the wall, all up in Feuilly’s business. Feuilly had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Are you serious?” Combeferre hissed as he rounded the corner, Enjolras on his heels. Courfeyrac hadn’t even gotten a chance to lay out the terms and conditions and already they were going to lose. 

Confidently, he pushed off the wall, “Whoever keeps up the charade longest wins. You lose the second the moment someone else realizes you’re not actually dating. Winner chooses where we go for break.”

“Oh my god.” Enjolras whispered, and took a step back like he was going to turn around and go back out to the bar. 

“It was going to take desperate measures and I saw the opportunity and took it.” 

Enjolras put his hands into his pockets, glanced at them all, and then away, “Okay but Grantaire isn’t part of this.” 

“Uh,” Feuilly looked to the others, “what does that mean?” 

A faint blush spread across Enjolras’ cheeks and Courfeyrac grabbed onto his boyfriend, unable to contain the excitement that was starting to grow, “we...the day before he left--well,  _ night _ before he left--” 

“You hooked up?” Courfeyrac whispered. 

Enjolras nodded, “So I have to tell him.” 

“Of course. I don’t know why we’re doing this--” Combeferre told him and Courfeyrac glanced up to him.

“You can forfeit and we can go to Collioure.” 

Combeferre’s expression went deathly serious instantly, “of course you can tell Grantaire.” 

“He tells Joly and Bossuet and you lose.” Feuilly viciously added. Courfeyrac should get started on the itinerary now. The three of them never kept anything from each other. 

“Deal.” Enjolras said and then pulled Combeferre back out to the others. 

Courfeyrac grabbed Feuilly’s arm, “watch out for Bossuet. He knows I’m in love with Combeferre.” 

“You’re in love already?”

“It was love at first sight.” he hissed, slightly offended this wasn’t common knowledge.

Feuilly took his hand again and ruffled his hair, laughing, “Okay. One more drink and then we’re going back to my place.” 

Courfeyrac nodded and started to lead him back to the others, “Good because that’s where my things are anyway.” 

Feuilly paused, he and Combeferre were roommates and Courfeyrac wasn’t exactly known for being quiet in  _ any  _ situation, “I hear you two and I made sure we lose.” 

Courfeyrac gasped, “you wouldn’t dare!” 

Feuilly stayed silent and threatening and Courfeyrac made note not to piss him off. 

 

* * *

Courfeyrac flung himself from the couch the moment the front door opened and he all but tackled Combeferre. 

“Should have brought a witness home.” his boyfriend muttered, and Courfeyrac shut him up with a kiss. 

“Are you mad?” 

Combeferre shrugged and then shook his head, “honestly, they deserve this for thinking that I meant  _ Enjolras  _ and not you. It was Bahorel and Marius actually and they convinced everyone else. Marius told me after you left.” 

Courfeyrac put a hand on his chest, betrayed, “not Marius.” 

A blush spread across Combeferre’s cheeks as he pulled him into his room, careful not to be too loud as Feuilly was probably already asleep (he was, Courfeyrac had gotten bored twenty minutes ago, went to bother him and found him burrowed in his blankets). It was now the background of his phone. “They actually overheard me telling Enjolras we were together.” 

Courfeyrac turned around slowly and carefully, “Did you make fun of my confession?” 

Combeferre shut the door behind him and didn’t answer. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe this. You totally mimicked what I said and they thought that was  _ you  _ confessing to Enjolras. We have to break up.” 

Combeferre rolled his eyes and kissed him. Courfeyrac pulled him down onto the bed so that he straddled him, “you’re okay with this though?” 

“Grantaire gets involved and it’s over.” 

He made a face, like he even had to say it. No silly game was worth fucking with something that was such a long time coming. “Yeah, of course. Agreed.” Enjolras and Grantaire had known each long than anyone-- _ technically _ \--Grantaire ‘went MIA’ for several years--aka moved around for his father’s work--in the middle of collège and missed all of lycée so technically Courfeyrac had known Enjolras the longest. Sometimes they fought over it. Enjolras was a beast at charades. 

“Our friends start to get upset and it’s over.” 

“Does Bossuet count?” Courfeyrac tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. 

Combeferre pushed away from him a bit and Courfeyrac, ever dramatic, flopped backwards, “Yes Bossuet counts as our friend. Why do you not want him to count?” 

“No reason.” Courfeyrac said, probably too quickly and pulled Combeferre down into another kiss. 

“No really.” 

Courfeyrac’s needy moan against his lips was probably technically against the rules but seeing as he was creating the rules as he went along, he let it slide. 

 

* * *

At the sound of Jehan’s voice ringing out in the should-be-silent apartment, Courfeyrac shot awake. Fuck, what was he doing here? 

And, fuck, he was naked in Combeferre’s bed. All Combeferre had to do was send Jehan in here and goodbye Collioure. 

Silently he climbed from the bed replaced the covers and tried to gather up his clothes. Not being discovered was the important part. Combeferre’s closet door was open and so he threw his clothes in there and then stuffed himself in as well, pulling the door shut. 

“Why are Courfeyrac’s shoes here but no Courfeyrac?” Jehan asked, sounding more curious than suspicious. He didn’t know whose fault it would be if their cover was blown now. If Combeferre sent Jehan in here after that, technically, it would be Combeferre? He was pretty sure he and Feuilly could argue Combeferre.    


“He must have stolen a pair when he and Feuilly went out this morning.” Combeferre responded and it sounded like blame would fall on Courfeyrac now. Which couldn’t happen because he was dying to go to Collioure. His need to go to Collioure was increasing by the hour. Maybe his mother was right when she told him he was too competitive for his own good. 

Courfeyrac scrambled for his phone as silently as he could--he still needed to put on clothes but he typed _DO NOT COME HOME--FERRE TOLD JEHAN (WHO IS HERE) THAT I WAS OUT WITH YOU._ He double checked and then tripled checked that his phone was on silent. He retreated back into the closet. Still naked. 

“I’m here to drag you with me to lunch. I’m meeting up with Marius, Cosette and Enjolras at the Corinthe.” 

“We should invite Courf and Feuilly too.” 

“Are you sure? Aren’t they out?”

“I’m sure they can swing by.”  He hated him. He was dating the worst person in the world. He pushed the closet door open a bit and slipped out, going to Combeferre’s dresser to get a pair of boxers. Feuilly better check his phone.    


“That’s a great idea.” 

“Let me just grab my things and we can go.” 

Courfeyrac’s phone lit up--Feuilly was jogging--and he darted back into the closet, pulling the door shut. 

Only one pair of footsteps entered the room and Combeferre gathered up his things and left silently. Once the door to the flat shut, Courfeyrac burst out of the closet, calling Feuilly as he raced around to get dressed. 

“Don’t tell me you blew it.” 

“No Jehan’s--” His phone vibrated against his ear and it was Feuilly who finished the statement. 

“Jehan’s invited us for lunch at the  _ Corinthe _ . Courfeyrac, I’m all the way across the city jogging. I’ll tell him we can’t make it.” 

“No, we have to go. This is a test. We’ll both be jogging--meet me around the corner.” 

“Hurry up. Don’t take a shower.” Feuilly paused, “ _ ugh _ .”    


“That’s rude--really rude--hurry we have to make it there--” 

“You’re completely ridiculous. I want to break up.” 

“Yeah, we will once they lose.” 

_ “Run. _ ” Feuilly hissed and then Courfeyrac was off. He ran into Feuilly’s room and grabbed a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. They were going to be tight but they’d do. He paused for a long moment debating what shoes he was supposed to wear if not his own but was saved by a pair of beat up, grass-stained sneakers in the back of Combeferre’s closet. He tied them tight and then took off. He knew he looked ridiculous, but  _ Collioure.  _

He took the metro two stops, ran a couple more stops and then literally ran into Feuilly as they both bolted around the corner. “Oh hey.” 

“I look more winded than you.” Feuilly protested, glancing between the two of them in the reflection of the shop window.    


“I’m not a former track star, I took the metro.”

“Go buy me a water, I’ll text them that we’re almost there and catch my breath.” 

Courfeyrac went into the nearest shop, bought a bottle of water and grabbed some napkins. He handed the water to Feuilly and then started dabbing at the sweat on his brow. It was a testament to how badly both of them wanted Collioure that he didn’t even protest when Courfeyrac lifted up his shirt on the sidewalk to dab at the sweat. He did swat at him when he lifted his arm. 

“I honestly don’t know what Combeferre sees in you.” Feuilly said, offering him the last sip of water. Courfeyrac accepted and used it to wash his hands after he tossed the napkins in the bin. Feuilly glared at him, watched him dry his hands on  _ his _ pants and then took his hand. “I really don’t.” 

“Well, if you hadn’t been asleep last night you would have heard.” 

“Do  _ not _ have sex in my apartment when I’m home!” 

“You were asleep!” 

“Not while I’m home!” 

Courfeyrac pouted and Feuilly rolled his eyes. 

Everyone was already there by the time they arrived but Musichetta was only just handing out drinks. Courfeyrac squeezed Feuilly’s hand,  _ damn _ they were good. He could almost physically feel him suppress an eyeroll. 

“Oh good!” Jehan laughed, “I was worried you weren’t going to be able to make it. I can’t believe you were  _ jogging _ .”

“Me either!” Courfeyrac chirped and Musichetta put her hands on her hips as she watched them pull up more chairs. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Courf?” 

“I’m in love!” he smiled, putting a hand over Feuilly’s. Feuilly smiled back at him. He was glad Enjolras and Feuilly at least knew about his new relationship. He definitely would have blown it already if they didn’t. He wanted everyone to know. 

They ordered (aka Courfeyrac begged Musichetta to beg the chef to make him pancakes; she did) and they made it about halfway through lunch before Combeferre decided to attack. 

He looked to Courfeyrac evenly and, honestly, he hadn’t even been doing anything that warranted that expression. He, Cosette and Musichetta had been talking about literal puppies. Combeferre leaned over and whispered something to Enjolras who laughed despite himself and then nodded. 

Glancing to Feuilly--the pair was up to something and they had to be prepared--Courfeyrac realized what they were doing when he saw the soft smile on Jehan’s face. He turned as casually as he could and, yep, his boyfriend was making out with his best friend. 

He forced a fond smile on his face but, seeing as Feuilly  _ stomped _ on his foot, it wasn’t a very good fond. He caught Marius frowning at him so he thought of the wine tours he was going to drag his friends on and kissed Feuilly’s cheek. Feuilly, evidently the better liar, smiled and stole a bite of his pancakes. Marius looked satisfied, but only slightly.    


Combeferre and Enjolras broke apart after another moment or two and Combeferre sent him such a smug glance that he probably should have been busted just for that. Courfeyrac glanced back to Marius but Cosette and Jehan were distracting him. He frowned. Musichetta was looking at her phone, texting away. Hopefully she was talking to Bossuet and they confronted Combeferre and Enjolras not him. 

Lunch passed quickly after that and soon he was kissing Feuilly on the cheek on the sidewalk outside as he went home to change for work. He said goodbye to the others and then went off with Enjolras and Combeferre. Marius sent him a concerned glance, thinking he was about to third wheel his best friends so he sent him two thumbs up that made him laugh. 

Once they were out of sight, Courfeyrac glared at both of them and they laughed and Enjolras shrugged. “It wasn’t the first time we made out.” he said with a completely straight face. 

Of course it wasn’t. Courfeyrac himself had made them play spin the bottle so often growing up that it was probably statistically impossible for them to have escaped it. Enjolras and Combeferre started talking about one of their classes and Courfeyrac zoned out. 

For about two seconds because walking towards them across the street was a  _ very _ familiar face. He took a step away from Combeferre who paused to look at to him in concern. 

“Fuck--fuck--fuck---” Courfeyrac whispered, trying to figure out how to slip by but he had noticed the man too late. 

“Jourdain!” he called, jogging across the street to meet them. He sent Courfeyrac a glance, clearly judging his outfit and he puffed up in defense. He could go jogging in tight clothes if he wanted to. 

“Maxime.” Combeferre gasped, putting up the most pleasant smile for his brother. Courfeyrac didn’t know if Maxime knew about who he was ‘dating.’ They were facebook official but...half their friends didn’t keep up with facebook. 

Maxime glanced to Courfeyrac, worry clear in his eyes and Courfeyrac realized two thing: he knew that Enjolras and Combeferre were supposably dating and he totally knew about Courfeyrac’s crush on his brother. He thought he was better than that. If Maxime knew, that meant most of the Combeferre’s knew as well. They were a surprisingly gossipy bunch. 

Courfeyrac ignored the blush rising in his cheeks and instead just smiled. He was dating the most incredible man in the world, he was  _ so _ happy, “what are you doing in Paris?” 

“Not happy to see me?” he teased. Courfeyrac frowned. He had really tried with that smile. 

“Not if you’re here to start trouble.” Combeferre frowned, leaning into Enjolras ever so slightly. Enjolras honestly wasn’t even pretending at happy couple right now, although, maybe he was. He wasn’t the type for PDA. Probably. Fuck, they’d evidently find out when Grantaire got back if things didn’t blow up in their faces. 

“Work, actually. Found out yesterday. Are you guys free tonight for dinner?” 

“I actually can’t--I promised Feuilly I’d go with him to have some banners printed after he gets off work.” Although, maybe he  _ should _ go. He didn’t know if he trusted Combeferre and Enjolras to play fair. They might tell him and then...which side would Maxime choose? Who would he want to see win? Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s families spent Christmas together all the time and Maxime  _ was _ his second favorite Combeferre son but...would that enough? 

“Me either--sorry.” Enjolras didn’t even bother giving an excuse. Combeferre quickly assured his brother that he’d cook him something at his apartment (Courfeyrac would have to go and pick up his clothes before he got there--just in case).

Maxime hugged them all and then shot off into the Parisian crowd. “He’s totally late for a meeting.” Combeferre said, leading the way around the corner towards Enjolras’ apartment. 

Courfeyrac’s phone went off and he read the text quickly. “Oh no. Why’d he have to run into us?” Courfeyrac moaned, “look at this sweet text he sent me. You can have Enjolras as your best man, I want your brother.” 

Enjolras recoiled, highly offended but Combeferre laughed and pat his arm, “one step at a time, doudou.”  Enjolras laughed and Courfeyrac rolled his eyes at the teasing, smiling as they headed into Enjolras’ apartment. He lived alone so it was really the only place they didn’t have to worry (too much) about anyone overhearing anything. Courfeyrac did do a quick sweep of the apartment to make sure no one was there (Bahorel sometimes liked to climb in through the window and steal a nap which meant Enjolras _ never  _ locked his windows now). 

Enjolras’ phone started ringing and the frankly unreadable expression on his face led Courfeyrac to believe it was Grantaire. He answered it for him, Enjolras  _ squeaked  _ as he settled into his papers, and Courfeyrac fully expected to see more of Grantaire than he ever wanted to ( _ again _ , god he wished he could erase Spain from his memory). 

Grantaire was thankfully clothed and he just laughed, “I'm gone for a  _ week _ and you and Monsieur My-Celebrity-Crush-Is-Hatshepsut decide to hook up and  _ then  _ pull this weird  _ thing _ ? Leave Feuilly and Enjolras out of your sex life you monsters.”

Combeferre shot the phone a glare and Courfeyrac filed the celebrity crush information away for later. “You can’t cheat in favor of Enjolras.” Courfeyrac told him evenly. 

Grantaire laughed, sounding completely baffled, “well I told Joly and Bossuet that I hooked up with someone the night before I left so--”

“Do not say it was me! I cannot lose.” Enjolras leaned forward, over his papers glaring like Grantaire could see him. Courfeyrac tilted the phone so he could. Enjolras took the opportunity to pluck it from his hands. 

“I was fucking with them so I haven’t  _ yet  _ but listen, I’m going to be home in three days so someone better fuck up soon. I’m going to make out with you the moment I walk through that door.” 

“Do  _ not _ !” Enjolras demanded, even though he blushed and smiled wide. 

“I’m honestly proud of all of us for finally getting our acts together.” Courfeyrac announced and Grantaire snorted. 

“You’re literally pretending to date Feuilly so you can pick where we’re vacationing.” 

“ _ I love Collioure _ .” 

Grantaire laughed and then a door slammed in the background, “fuck--I think that was Gaelle shutting herself in her room again. She’s getting married in two days, I thought she’d have worn herself out by now.” He smiled at them all(and Courfeyrac watched as a small, impossibly fond smile found it’s way on Enjolras’ lips) and then ended the call. 

His phone lit up again a moment later. Grantaire sent a screencap of a bit of his and Enjolras’ conversation. 

“Are you two sexting.” Courfeyrac all but screamed, nearly knocking Enjolras’ pile of work papers straight onto the floor as he grabbed the phone back. He tilted it so Combeferre could see it as well. 

“Does that really say  _ send nudes _ .” Combeferre laughed, pushing his glasses up to better read the screen. Enjolras blushed but Courfeyrac was more interested in how he had replied to Grantaire. 

“Did you really refuse to send nudes because Grantaire’s  _ passwords are weak and easily hackable _ ?” he quoted, as he started to scroll up in their conversation. Enjolras elbowed him and snatched the phone back, cheeks pink. 

Enjolras shrugged, “They are. Plus Joly and Bossuet know them all. They probably use the same ones.” 

Pursing his lips, Courfeyrac carefully regarded his friends, “Why don’t we use the same passwords?” 

“Yours is literally xoxo gossip girl.” 

Courfeyrac shrugged, it was a good password. He was going to change theirs when they least expected it. “You wound me.” 

“Sorry, babe.” Combeferre said, sounding anything but. 

Courfeyrac smiled, biting his lip, “say it again.”

He got a confused glance that was shared with Enjolras who was now ignoring the both of them in favor of his phone, “I’m sorry?” 

Rolling his eyes, Courfeyrac leaned forward, of course he didn’t want the apology, the idiot. “No-- _ babe _ .” 

Combeferre smiled, “Babe.” 

Courfeyrac scrunched up his nose as he smiled and then climbed over to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

* * *

The next three days flew by largely without Courfeyrac fucking up, although he was ignoring his sister’s texts about Enjolras and Combeferre’s new relationship so there was always of that blowing up in his face. His maman was going to kill him when he quietly corrected his facebook relationship status. She had friended Feuilly and honestly, he was surprised they hadn’t  _ accidentally _ bumped into any of them yet.

The others, however, near-constantly flirted with danger. 

Enjolras showed up at Courfeyrac’s apartment with flowers and chocolate at eight one night frowning pointedly as he thrust them into Courfeyrac’s hands.

“Thank you?” Courfeyrac said, looking at the gifts incredulously. 

“We were out to dinner with Bahorel and Bossuet and they found them in Combeferre’s bag so he was forced to give them to me.” 

Courfeyrac smiled and then realized the chocolates were opened, “did you eat my chocolates?” 

Enjolras shrugged, “he gave them to me first.” 

“He’s so sweet. I can’t believe it took us so long to do this. Do you want some more?” 

Enjolras nodded and got Courfeyrac a vase as he went into his room to hide the flowers. Courfeyrac put them in the vase as Enjolras just sat on his bed and ate chocolates as he looked at his phone. Enjolras was being so protective of his phone that Courfeyrac was pretty sure it was only a matter of time until Bossuet and Joly broke into it.

Courfeyrac couldn’t keep the smile from his face; his boyfriend was the best. After dealing with the flowers and positioning them out of sight of the door incase Marius glanced in, he sat down and stealthy thanked Combeferre through pictures of baby otters. 

The next morning Courfeyrac leaned back in his seat at the Musain. Musichetta had a late shift today which meant he and Feuilly only had to pretend in front of Eponine, who was helping them this morning. Honestly, Courfeyrac didn’t think she bought his and Feuilly’s relationship but she was thankfully keeping quiet. She and Feuilly sat across from him, sipping their coffees like they were lifelines. 

He let his eyes shut, if he was really quiet, he could probably be able to rest his eyes for at least five minutes. 

“Keep your boyfriend up all night?” Eponine asked dryly and to Courfeyrac’s absolute horror, Feuilly sounded confused. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Uh yeah?” 

“I don’t have a--oh Jesus.” 

Courfeyrac opened his eyes to see Feuilly blushing furiously. “Honey.” Courfeyrac said flatly and Feuilly silently reached across the table, taking his hands. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“I can’t believe you forgot we’re dating.” 

“It’s just too good to be true.” Feuilly’s voice was high pitched and strained. Eponine and Courfeyrac both laughed and Feuilly moved around the table to sit next to Courfeyrac, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his head to his chest. “Please don’t break up with me.” 

“I don’t know what I thought the two of you wouldn’t be ridiculous.” Eponine said as Courfeyrac assured him he still loved him. Courfeyrac honestly thought they had blown it but for whatever reason Eponine didn’t say anything.     


Combeferre was in a league of his own. He was doing such a horrible job, Courfeyrac was starting to fall for him even more. He was just so  _ perfect _ . He walked him home from class with coffee, surprised him at work, sent him adorable text messages  _ constantly _ . If this was the honeymoon phase of their relationship, he hoped it lasted forever. 

The night before Grantaire returned, Combeferre showed up at Courfeyrac’s apartment to make dinner, thinking Marius was going to be at Cosette’s. If Courfeyrac knew Marius was going to decide to stay home last minute he,  _ of course _ , would have warned his boyfriend.  _ Of course _ he would have if only he had known about it. 

Marius had narrowed his eyes when he realized Combeferre was alone and he kept making gloriously vague comments as he helped Combeferre make dinner. It was starting to stress Combeferre out so Courfeyrac just stayed quiet and out of the way and let Marius fight the good fight. 

He missed what Marius said as they carried food to the table but he certainly caught Combeferre’s response. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Combeferre snapped and Marius instantly went a little red. “Courfeyrac and I are just friends, you know that. Sit down and have dinner with us.” 

Courfeyrac’s pulse sped up a little as Marius looked like he wanted to say something else but his roommate just shrugged and sat down next to him, “thanks for cooking. Feel free to come over whenever you want.” 

“Are you insinuating I’m not a good cook?” Courfeyrac asked, trying to figure out how to get Marius to end their game in his favor. 

“Are you insinuating you are?” he asked, not looking up from his plate. 

Courfeyrac gasped and Marius glanced to him, laughing. 

“I’m going back with Combeferre after dinner--is that weird? Going back with Combeferre to sleep with his roommate?” 

“Honestly, a little.” Marius told him evenly and Courfeyrac shrugged. Marius began asking Courfeyrac about plans for the Spring Celebration and refused to touch upon their relationships for the rest of the night. 

“Do you think we’re being mean to Marius?” Courfeyrac mused later that night. 

Combeferre just laughed, “I’ll make it up to him later.”

“He’s going to be ruthless, I want you to know. He may look innocent but he’s cataloguing everything we’ve done this week and he’s going to demand blood.” 

Combeferre only laughed again. 

But near missed aside, none of their friends said anything and their game was still somehow going on by the time Grantaire was due to arrive. Courfeyrac walked into Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire’s apartment to see that everyone but Grantaire had arrived already. 

Seeing as he wasn’t immediately accosted, their secrets were still safe. His friends had more tact than he thought they did. Or maybe they were turning the tables on him and seeing how long he would go with thinking they thought he wasn’t dating Combeferre. What if this whole thing was a prank being played on him?    


Bossuet narrowed his eyes at him as he walked towards him and Courfeyrac spring to action. “I’m  _ late _ ?” he gasped, putting a hand on his chest and Bossuet handed him a drink. He smiled and Bossuet just looked at him suspiciously. He took a long sip of the drink. If he and Feuilly could hold out until Grantaire showed up...he could book their tickets for Collioure this week. Victory was nearly in their grasp. He didn’t know how his friends playing a trick on him would factor into it but he was pretty sure he could play the victim well enough to get Collioure that way as well. 

“So.” Jehan said from where he was perched almost in Combeferre’s lap. “How did it happen? Really?” 

Combeferre glanced to Enjolras and then Courfeyrac, he shrugged, making sure his voice was low but he had everyone’s attention anyway, “I just finally decided enough was enough. We were wasting time pretending we didn’t care about each other when it was obvious to everyone that we did.” 

Bossuet pushed Courfeyrac to sit down next to Combeferre as it was the only empty spot. He glanced to Bossuet but he wasn’t looking at him. 

“And it’s only been a few days but everything feels so  _ right _ now. And it’s not like things are totally different because they’re not but they’re better. It’s just...why didn’t we do this years ago? We really did waste time being too worried we were going to ruin everything.” 

“That’s adorable.” Courfeyrac smiled and Combeferre returned it. Fuck, he loved him so much. It would probably be embarrassing if he actually cared how it looked to the others. 

“I love you.” Combeferre murmured. 

Enjolras started laughing immediately, choking on his drink, and Combeferre froze, realized what he said, groaned and shoved Courfeyrac away 

Courfeyrac fell back into Bahorel, his eyes wide. Mostly he was still smitten with his boyfriend’s impromptu speech. 

Bahorel frowned, “you  _ are _ dating Courfeyrac.” 

“No I ah--was just looking at him when I--” 

“Why would you pretend to date Enjolras? Just because Marius and I confused the situation?” 

“Why would you do that?” Marius frowned, narrowing his eyes. Courfeyrac could see the wheels of revenge spinning in his head.    


“We win!” Feuilly cheered loudly, startling every single person in the room.    


Bossuet frowned pointedly, “You’re all fucked up. I don’t know exactly what you all were up to but it’s fucked up.” 

Courfeyrac kissed Combeferre and then went over to Feuilly and the two high-fived, spilling their drinks a bit. 

“No.” Bossuet told them. Enjolras was still laughing so he directed his gaze to the other three. “No celebrating. Explain.” 

Courfeyrac did and Bossuet’s expression went from suspicious to angry to amused. 

Joly laughed, full bodied once he was done, “I didn't want to be the one to say something! I thought I had maybe slipped into an alternate timeline?” 

“Yeah I wasn’t getting in the middle of whatever was going on.” Eponine agreed. 

Musichetta winced, “I just sort of assumed you were all eventually going to date each other? I mean, when I met Joly and Grantaire they were dating--” 

“Yeah, we totally stole my best friend’s boyfriend.” Bossuet boasted, pretending to flip his hair off his shoulder. Bahorel whispered something sharply, looking rather confused and Joly just sent back a wink.

“And Grantaire and Courfeyrac--”

“Spain doesn't count!” Courfeyrac called, leaning away from where Joly was halfheartedly trying to hit him. 

“ _ And  _ Jehan and Bahorel.” Musichetta finished. 

Jehan’s eyes went wide like he had forgotten, which, seeing as they hadn’t fought in a while, meant he probably had. Bahorel let his head drop back. They had been extraordinarily terrible for each other, which surprised absolutely everyone seeing as they were such good friends. 

“I believed Feuilly.” Jehan said, pushing attention back towards them. “I trusted you.” 

Feuilly bit his lip to hide his smile and he shrugged, “sorry?” 

“You better be.” Jehan said, leaning back into Enjolras. They were both drinking what Courfeyrac thought was mimosas from plastic wine glasses. Feuilly laughed and stole a sip of his drink. 

“Feuilly, will you audition for the community theater with me? We need more guys.” Cosette asked and Courfeyrac got the feeling he should feel insulted by that. The way Cosette then glanced to him assured him that, yeah, he should be offended. 

Courfeyrac ignored Cosette’s betrayal and made his way back over to Combeferre who was still blushing but laughing now, “everyone check you emails for information for our spring trip to Collioure.” 

“Oh my god.” Bossuet whispered, “you did this over Collioure?” 

Courfeyrac and Feuilly smiled and then Courfeyrac waved everyone off, “avert your eyes for a minute or two, I need to make out with my boyfriend in front of you all.” 

Feuilly laughed loudly even as Joly, Bossuet and Bahorel made amused gagging noises. Combeferre just smiled into the kiss. “Thanks for fucking up, I love you too.” Combeferre didn’t respond, just pressed another kiss to his lips. 

The front door opened, there was a loud thud, and then Grantaire asked, “Is it done then?” 

Bossuet and Joly literally knocked the loveseat over as they both catapulted towards him. Grantaire just threw out his arms and allowed himself to bump into the wall with the force of their hugs. It was like they hadn’t seen him in years. 

Feuilly nodded and Grantaire laughed, looking at them all from over top Joly’s head, “are we going to Biscarrosse or Collioure?” 

“Collioure.” Enjolras told him gravely, although his eyes were bright at the sight of him. They were all disgustingly codependent. Grantaire had been gone roughly a week. 

“Who ruined it then?” 

“Combeferre gave an impromptu speech on his love for Courfeyrac.” 

He looked to him, impressed, “I’m upset I missed that.” 

“You should be.” Courfeyrac told him matter-of-factly, “It was really sweet.” 

“You were involved in this nonsense?” Bossuet glanced down at him, using his extra three inches to try to tower over his friend. 

“I only got a heads up and told them how they were being idiots.” 

“And why’d you get a heads up?” he continued in the same accusing tone. 

Grantaire raised his eyebrows suggestively and Joly and Bossuet let go of him. He sauntered over to Enjolras who was glaring at him but when he leaned down to kiss him, Enjolras met him halfway. 

“Let’s never do that again.” Grantaire told him and Enjolras rolled his eyes and he pulled him down to sit next to him. 

“Do what? Holy fuck.” Bahorel demanded. 

Gleefully, Courfeyrac explained the situation again, ignoring the way both Enjolras and Grantaire glared at him. 

“I don’t know how you managed this, but this is all your fault.” Bahorel told Courfeyrac who only laughed. 

Feuilly crumbed up a piece of paper and chucked it at Bahorel’s head, “leave my fake boyfriend alone!” Bahorel caught the paper and threw it back. It veered to the right and hit Bossuet. 

“Don’t.” Combeferre said but it fell on deaf ears as Bossuet picked it up and tossed it as he grabbed another sheet of paper, “what are you crumbing up?” 

“Shh--let them go.” Courfeyrac said pulling him close, resting their foreheads together. 

“If those are the flyers for--”

Spinning around so sharply that the three men actually paused, Courfeyrac glared them down, “You’re not ruining my flyers are you?” 

“Of course not.” Feuilly told him, throwing one at him. Courfeyrac dodged it, pulling Combeferre down on the couch on top of him. Bahorel muttered something and then they were pelted by papers. Courfeyrac just ignored it in favor of pulling Combeferre down for another kiss. 


End file.
